


Waking Up to You

by waywardwriter



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwriter/pseuds/waywardwriter
Summary: Damen wakes up from his wisdom teeth surgery only to find the most beautiful man in the world sitting beside him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Damen is high as a kite and Laurent has to deal with the aftermath. 
> 
> This is inspired by a viral video posted on Youtube of the same concept!

The first thing Damen felt was throbbing pain. He wasn’t really sure where the source of it was _,_ all he knew was that it hurt. But not too much that it was unbearable. Uncomfortable would be the word. Almost like the aftermath of being punched in the face, which granted, had never happened to him before but he was assuming.

Damen groaned. He was conscious enough to know he was in some kind of lounging chair. He tried to move, but his limbs weren’t responding properly. Everything felt tired and sluggish. Oddly enough, there was no sense of panic. Only restlessness.

“Don’t move,” a muffled voice said. “You’re supposed to stay still.”

 _That voice._ It was soft and pleasant, even through Damen’s haze. Low enough that Damen recognized it as a man’s, but managed to maintain a youthful quality. He could listen to that voice all day. Maybe even longer. All year. All of his life even.

Something about it made Damen pry his eyes open. They were heavy, as if glued shut. Once he managed a couple slow blinks – the blurred objects in front of him transforming into a grey cabinet – he turned his head towards the sound and gasped. Or, tried to at least. If Damen were not seated, he would have very well toppled to the ground.

In front of him was the most beautiful human being he had ever seen in his life. And he had seen a lot of people in his life. Thousands, probably.

The man had fine, luscious gold hair. His blond colour was vibrant yet not strong on the eyes. The locks shined slightly under the room’s light. Damen wondered if his hair was soft. They sure looked soft, enough that he felt the urge to reach out and touch it. Too bad his arms were jello. There was a strand sticking out. Damen wanted to brush it back and run his fingers through the yellow locks. Yeah. That sounded super nice.

Damen blinked again, focusing on the eyes. _Those eyes_. They were a startling shade of blue. There was nothing like it. Nothing compared to it. It brought the blue hues of the ocean to shame. Damen could drown in those eyes and get lost in them forever.

 _Oh man. That man is handsome._ Damen giggled at that thought - he was so funny - and winced at the spike of pain. He shut his eyes until it went away. Not for too long though. He wanted to continue staring at him. Blond hair and blue eyes were his weakness.

Damen’s eyes lingered on his elegant cheekbones. Then, on the nose, small and delicate – it was a cute nose. His eyes drifted a little higher to admire his long eyelashes and the high arch of his eyebrows. His face belonged in a museum. It should be appreciated for the true masterpiece it was.

Damen opened his mouth to speak, finding that he could barely move it. Soreness radiated from that area. There was little sensation. _Numbed_ , he realized. _You had surgery_.

The pieces started merging together. Right. He had wisdom teeth surgery. That’s why his face hurt.

Damen returned his focus on that man again. He had to speak to him, even if it hurt his mouth a little. He had to… he had to find out who he was. Get his number or something.

“D-did the doctor send you?” Damen didn’t sound like himself. His words were slurred together. He was surprised the man knew what he was saying.

There was a huff of amusement. His mouth twitched, as if he were repressing a smile. Damen really wanted to see him smile. It would probably light up the room! Well, the room was already lit, but if it wasn’t it would. “No, Damen,” was the patient reply. “I came here with you, remember?”

Damen’s eyes widened with shock. The man knew his name!  “Woah,” Damen drawled. Because, really. Woah. “You know my name.”

The man’s mouth twitched again. This time, there was a tiny smile. It was such a beautiful smile. “Yes, I am aware of that fact.”

Damen let his eyes wander the contour of the man’s body, taking everything in. He sat up straight in the chair placed beside Damen. There was a book in his lap. Wiry-framed glasses were balanced on top of it. Damen wondered if he liked to read. What was his favourite genre? What was his favourite series? He wanted to know everything about him.

“Who are you?” Damen managed to say. And then the idea hit him. It made perfect sense. “Are…you a model?” He had never heard of models visiting patients before. There was a first time for everything.

The man laughed, airy and light. Like a song. Damen would grin but his mouth was sore. “Not quite.”

“Really? Cuz you are eye candy.” Damen considered his words. “ _Eye candy,”_ he emphasized because the man had to know. “Damn. You are one of the prettiest men I have ever seen!”

“Who knew you could be such a sweet-talker under anaesthetics,” the man mused, rolling his beautiful blue eyes.

“Who are you?” Damen repeated. He swallowed some saliva, preparing himself to speak again. He had to say this part clearly because it was important. “W-what’s your called?”

Damen’s mouth twisted into a pout. That didn’t sound right.

“Hmm?” The man came closer. It was an unintended but much desired result. Damen sniffed, trying to figure out what he smelled like. There was a hint of annoyance when all he made out was rubbing alcohol. He probably smelled really good. So good. “Can you repeat that, Damen?”

Damen let out a stuttering breath when he said his name. “What…” Damen concentrated. Second time’s the charm. “What are you called? What’s your name?”

He mentally high-fived himself. Nailed it!

The man leaned over and, like being blessed by an angel, touched Damen’s cheek. It was gentle like a caress. Damen leaned into the touch. He found that his face didn’t hurt anymore. “My name is Laurent,” he said. “I’m your lover.” Damen swore a beam of ethereal light cast down on Laurent, a halo encircling his head. Damen bet there were wings sprouting at the back of his back. “Husband, if you want to be technical.”

“You’re _my_ husband?” Damen was married to an angel? He needed some time to process this fact. This truly miraculous fact. “Holy shit.” Was this what being mind blown felt like? The last time he felt this was when he realized giraffe tongues were blue. That’s crazy. “Are you sure?”

What if Laurent was lying to him? Damen would be so sad.

“I’m certain,” said Laurent.

Laurent was his husband. “Oh my god,” Damen said with incredulity. “I hit the jackpot!”

Another small laugh. Laurent’s blue eyes were affectionate, a hint of amusement in them. Laurent was such a nice name. It suited him. “Don’t strain yourself,” said Laurent and took one of his hands. They were so smooth. He must moisturize daily. “You’re waking up.”

“You’re the best thing I ever woke up to,” said Damen. He squeezed Laurent’s hand.  His _husband’s_ hand. “How did I get so lucky?”

Laurent muttered something under his breath, sounding like, “I don’t believe Nikandros would share the same opinion.”

Wow. So Laurent knew Nik. That was…cool. “Most beautiful man I had ever seen,” said Damen. Had he said that before? Oh well. It was true. He wondered if Laurent would mind if he said it to him on a daily basis.

Laurent shushed him. Damen was about to protest until he saw someone come into the room. They exchanged words Damen couldn’t decipher. Soon, something cold was pressed against Damen’s cheek. Laurent was holding it for him.  “How does that feel?”

Damen used his other hand to make a lazy thumbs up sign. He looked down at their interlocked hands. Only people in relationships hold hands right? He wanted to know more. “Do we live together?”

There was a faint pink colour on Laurent’s cheeks. He was blushing. It was ridiculously endearing. “We do.”

“Good,” said Damen. “Cuz I wanna...”

Those were really soft hands. Like the hands of a baby. Huh. Did they call each other baby? Sweetheart? Husbands gave each other pet names, right? Did Laurent like pet names? Damen wouldn’t mind one. He really liked sweetheart.

“Damen.”

“I’m Damen,” said Damen.

“You were saying something?” Laurent prompted. “You want to…?”

“Oh!” Damen chuckled. Silly him. “I wanna wake up next to you. All day. Every day.”

The pink shade on Laurent’s face spread to his ears. “I’ll tell you a secret,” said Laurent. “Only because you’re in this state of mind and won’t remember anything when you’re back to normal.”

“I love secrets!” Damen really did.

Damen felt the brush of Laurent’s lips against his ear. It tickled. “I want to wake up to you for the rest of my life as well. Meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“Wow.” Damen looked down at their hands. Laurent’s thumb was brushing the back of Damen’s hand. It felt really good. And then he thought about it. “Laurent?”

“Yes?”

And for some reason, Damen felt shy like a teenager again. He glanced at Laurent. More specifically, his mouth. It was a good mouth. The best mouth. “Do we kiss?” Laurent had a very kissable mouth.

Laurent shook his head and let out a sigh. In...exasperation? Damen frowned. He hoped Laurent wasn’t mad at him. “What will I do with you, my honourable barbarian?”

“Do we?” Damen had to know. It was crucial.

Laurent raised their linked hands and pressed a kiss to Damen’s hand. It went by so fast. Damen barely knew it happened. “We do. Now stop uttering nonsense. The doctor just came by and said you’re good to go.”

“I’m going with you, right?” Damen never wanted to leave Laurent. Ever. “I’m coming with you?”

“Of course,” said Laurent. “Who else will look after your sorry ass?”

Damen smiled. “No one.”

“Exactly.”

And he wanted no one else. That was a fact.

Laurent was also his husband. (That was another fact).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think ;)


End file.
